Confessions
by Land of The Delta Blues
Summary: Fitch accidently confesses something to Washington on a stakeout, what will the younger detective do with this new information?
1. Chapter 1

**Plotline: **In an attempt to get Washington to shut up, Fitch accidently says something about a certain hispanic detective he doesn't want his partner to know. Of course when he "asks" Washington to keep quiet about it the young man won't.

**Rating: **T, nothing really that bad though.

**Warning: **I don't think I really need one, maybe some mild language and possible mentions of sex but we're all old enough to handle that aren't we?

**Disclaimer: **Detroit 187 is not mine. If it was, Michael Imperioli's wife would have to be super vigilant since I have such a big crush on him it isn't even funny.

Wow, I try to do stories about interactions between characters besides my favorite couple on the show and it always leads back to them hooking up, this is no exception haha.

* * *

Fitch and Washington were on a stakeout and the younger detective had gotten bored. Naturally, he'd started talking about some mundane subject and it had led to the subject he thought was appropriate of asking when his partner was going to remarry.

"Man, are you ever going to get married again. I mean maybe it works for you being single, but don't you ever get lonely?"

Fitch rolled his eyes "That's not really any of your business."

Of course this response didn't satisfy the younger detective. "At least tell me if you like any women, or it wouldn't even bother me if it was a man, I mean my sister's bi so..."

Fitch cut Washington's babbling off right there "It's a woman."

"Oh," Washington shut up for a few blessed seconds before he spoke again "Who is she?"

"I didn't suggest that there was a specific person." Fitch's knuckles where white from him clinching the steering wheel so hard in annoyance.

"Yeah you did. Can I at least have a hint about who she is?" he tried to put on a pouty face which didn't work on his partner.

"Nope."

"C'mon, one hint."

"I'd rather not."

"Just one tiny detail, it can even be something as mundane as her eye color."

"Subject dropped."

Washington changed the conversation to babble about how messed up he thought the latest episode of Fringe had been and was saying something about multiple universes when Fitch spoke again.

"She has brown eyes."

"C'mon man, that describes about seventy percent of the world's population, all the detectives in our unit have brown eyes. The girl in the coffee shop has brown eyes. My mom has brown eyes. One more hint please, at least tell me if I know her, I'll drop it at that."

"You know her." it was Fitch's desperate attempt to get his partner to shut up.

"How well do I know her?"

"I thought we agreed that you'd drop the subject."

"Oh c'mon man, now that I know that I know her, I can't just drop it. Just tell me how well I know her. Is it more like the girl in the coffee shop whom I've only met twice or like Detective Sanchez whom we both see daily."

" The latter." Fitch mumbled.

"So she's in our unit?"

"I never said that."

"You said we both see her daily. The women in our unit are the only ones we both see daily." that's when he grinned, "You realize I've just narrowed it down to two possible people." his smile widened, "It's either Lieutenant Mason or Detective Sanchez."

"And you'll be left to wonder which it is, because I'm not telling you." with that he turned back to surveying the suspect's house.

After ten minutes Washington spoke again, "Oh come on, it will eat at me all day. Which one is it?"

"You'll shut up if I tell you?"

"Yes sir." Washington did a mock salute.

"Fine, it's Sanchez. But if you tell anybody I'll make sure the whole precinct knows you like that Miley Cyrus song!" Fitch's voice took on a low threatening tone.

"Oh come on, that was a secret between partners." Washington pouted.

"And this is my secret."

"But can't I at least tell Sanchez?" he asked.

"No, definately not her." Fitch hissed turning to his partner.

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Man, that's a terrible reason. You're afraid of rejection aren't you?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"So you are afraid of rejection." Washington laughed. "But if you never tell her how you feel you'll never know if she will reject you or not."

"And you can't say anything unless you want everybody to know you like Party In The U.S.A."

* * *

I hate Miley Cyrus, but Party in The USA is a good song. Yeah I know I took some liberties with Wahsington. Anyway chapter two coming up soon, this time Washington's stuck with Sanchez in a stakeout.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Fitch had accidentally told Washington that he liked Sanchez and the younger detective had somehow kept the secret, although several times he'd come close to spilling it and had received a hard jab in the ribs from his partner. On this particular day, four of the detectives had been assigned to stake out a suspect's street, this time in covert as the man was highly paranoid.

Fitch was pretending to browse a magazine stand, Stone had been assigned to pretend to be a homeless man canvassing the trashcans, which he hated and Washington had been positioned on a bench at the bus stop with Sanchez.

Almost immediately after making sure his partner was out of earshot, Washington blurted out the secret "Fitch likes you."

"I know, we're good friends." Sanchez obviously hadn't understood the comment at first.

"I don't mean in a platonic way," Washington lowered his voice as Stone seemed to move closer trying to pick up any gossip he could.

"And why hasn't he told me himself?" she stopped to shoot her partner a look of disgust for standing too close. before continuing "he's not going to win me over by sending his partner to ask the tough questions, you can tell him that."

"You don't understand, he didn't send me to tell you, in fact he threatened if I told you about this he'd reveal one of my darkest secrets to the whole unit." Washington hissed.

By now, Stone was standing even closer than before, Sanchez got up off the bench and noticing a passerby was watching tried to put on her best act to get her partner away, "You, go raid garbage cans over there or something, I don't have any money for you!" she pointed dramatically at a cluster of trashcans.

Stone shot her a glare that said, "How could you Ariana?" before sulking over to the trashcans as Fitch, Washington and the old lady who had been watching tried not to laugh. In what was obviously a worse blow for Stone's pride, the old lady proceeded to try to give him some of her groceries.

With that she sat back down on the bench next to Washington and continued the previous conversation, "Why doesn't he want me to know that he likes me?"

"I think he's afraid that you'll reject him." Washington answered.

"Oh," neither spoke again for a long time as Sanchez contemplated what to say nexy and Washington watched something across the street. Finally she spoke again "What would make him think that?"

"I have no clue, he told me he liked you to get me to shut up on a stakeout."

"Well, I think I'll have a talk with him back at the precinct."

* * *

Good? Bad? Was the homeless thing a bit harsh treatment even for Stone whom we all hate? Next chapter, Sanchez has a fight with Stone and confronts Fitch.


	3. Chapter 3

It took another hour for the surveillance to wrap up and they were all tired by the time it was through, but Sanchez was determined to get what she wanted when they got back to the precinct. However Stone wanted to talk.

"Ariana, why did you push me away at the stakeout?"

Sanchez rolled her eyes, "you were in my personal space intruding on a very personal conversation I was having with Detective Washington."

"Personal? But I heard Fitch mentioned in it." of course Stone was worried about the mention of his self designated rival in a conversation. He couldn't know that his "rival" had always had the upper hand.

"Yeah, umm Washington was asking me how he should deal with Fitch being a bit of a bully." Sanchez lied, she hated calling the man she was in love with a bully, but the response almost satisfied Stone, almost but not quite.

"Yeah, he can be a huge jerk." Stone snorted.

Sanchez turned away to hide how much Stone's response hurt her, "so I'm supposed to go talk to him for Washington's sake," she paused before adding under her breath, "and my future."

She spotted Fitch across the bullpen, he hadn't yet changed back into his suit and the tight black tee shirt he'd been wearing under his pullover showed off his muscular upper torso perfectly. He was probably unaware of how sexually appealing he looked at the moment though.

She made her way across the room to him, ignoring Stone who yelled "Good luck with the monster!"

"Hey, can we talk in the interrogation room?" she asked him flashing her best smile.

"Sure," he held the door open for her before following her into the room. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Washington isn't very good at keeping secrets you know." she hoped he didn't get too mad at his partner.

Fitch paused to run a hand through his hair before speaking again, "He told you didn't he? I'm sorry, I..."

She cut him off, "You thought I was going to reject you, I'm hurt Louis."

He wasn't quite able to form coherent sentences, "but I thought...you and Stone."

Next Sanchez admitted something she'd never been proud of, "Stone was a bit of a consolation prize because you turned me down. I'll never be proud of that, but if we can make things right now, I can put that in the past." she gave him a pleading look, "please forgive me."

He could tell she was almost in tears, so in an attempt to comfort her, he wrapped her in a warm hug and kissed the top of her head, "It's going to be okay, I forgive you." he didn't add that he'd never really been angry with her in the first place, a little hurt before maybe but never angry. He couldn't be angry with her.

They stayed like this for several minutes until he heard her sobbing stop, softly she whispered against his chest, "I love you."

He pulled her away from his chest so he could face her before he responded, "I love you too."

She smiled at him, before adding cheekily, "You're not going to reveal Washington's secret still are you?"

Fitch smiled back, "Not this time, in fact I might actually have to thank the kid for having such a big mouth."

* * *

Yay, it's complete. (Not that I disliked working on it haha)


End file.
